


The hurry's gonna bring you to your knees.

by Alysaria_Jones



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blowjobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cursed Heat, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hair Pulling, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Nipple Play, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Smut, Top Derek Hale, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alysaria_Jones/pseuds/Alysaria_Jones
Summary: Stiles is experiencing an odd side effect of the witches curse. Strangely enough, he finds that Derek is the only one who can dull the ache between his thighs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pure smut. I own nothing. I don't know how this happened, but I'm okay with that.

"Hey! Hey, that doesn't feel good, you know?" Stiles frowned, rubbing at the spot that the damned witch had just poked with her long finger nail. His eyes flickered up to look at her mangled face, her mouth opening to speak, but instead a bubble of blood is pushing from her dried lips and bursting. "Oh! Gross!" Stiles groaned, eyes squeezing shut as he feels droplets of blood landing against his face and neck.

"Like you haven't found yourself in stickier situations." Peter's voice says with a roll of his brilliant eyes and Stiles opened his own. The witch is dead in front of him, Peter's claws wet with blood, and a sad looking Scott standing behind him, his mouth gaping open.

"Dude! We said not to kill her!" Scott shouted at him, and Peter just rolled his eyes, faking a bow as he leaned down to pick the dead corpse up, slinging it over one shoulder. "We agreed on it in the car, Peter." The Alpha told him and it's Stiles' turn now to roll his eyes. Because really, Scott? You thought Peter was going to listen to you? Really?

"As attached to this moment as I am, can we leave, like now?" Stiles asked, voice raising higher as he rubbed a hand over his face, rubbing the blood against his palm before rubbing that against his jeans. Hey, he'd rather have ruined jeans than blood against his cheeks. He's picky that way.

"Yeah, bro, come on. We're meeting at Derek's. Peter take that to Deaton. And please, please, don't rip it to shreds." Scott's eyes flashed red but Peter just threw him the bird over his shoulder as he walked out of the abandoned mill she was using as her base of operations. "I should make sure he does..." Scott trailed off, looking over at his best friend who is currently trying to tear through his shirt to get the blood off of it.

"What? Yeah, dude, whatever. I'll meet you guys at Derek's. Sourwolf better gimme a fucking shirt." He complained to himself as he walked past Scott, finding that Peter was depositing the witches body into the back of his car. He dug his own keys out, throwing Scott a head nod as he's getting into his Jeep. "Don't kill this one, Peter. I swear to Thor." He threatened before he closed his own door.

Happy in his threat to the zombiewolf, Stiles is putting the car into drive and making his way to Derek's. It's hot in his Jeep, he thought after a few minutes, like blindingly stupidly hot. "Well damn, Hades, nice to finally see you." He said to himself, rolling down the window and letting out a groan at the cooler air that seems to blow right through him.

Only a few minutes later, he can feel a strange searing pain in his chest, a pain like nothing he has felt before. It's not anxiety, nor panic, it's something different. His whiskey eyes widen, damn curly fries! They'd finally caught up to him, he's going to die of a heart attack in witch blood stained clothing. What a way to go. He's driving pretty steady considering he's thinking he's going to die, and just a few more minutes and he's parking in front of the loft.

"Maybe I'm not dying." Stiles shrugged as he got out of his jeep and heads into the building that Derek uses as their base of operations. It'd totally be cooler if he had actually redone the building instead of just using one flat out of it. He could turn it into the packs den, or like their own personal Batcave. Complete with a wall of TVs to scout out the injustices that they overlook when it's not supernatural. He's stuck in these thoughts as he rounds the last set of stairs and draws his bottom lip into his mouth.

"Maybe it'd be more like the Justice League." He pondered out loud, a dull ache blossoming through his lungs that made him look down at his body like it was betraying him. He didn't even notice that he was standing in front of Derek's door, his hands subconsciously rubbing up and down his arms like he's cold, trying to replace the warmth in his body. The sound of the door being peeled back is enough to make him stare ahead, his eyes meeting Derek's, except they aren't green, they're red.

"Whoa! Whoa, dude, Derek. Put your fucking Alpha away. Fragile human. I don't have my bat today." Stiles joked, offering a small wave as he took a few steps to the side so that he's not directly aimed up with Derek's eyes or his claws. "Seriously, couldn't you like hear me, or whatever you guys do?" He asked, raising a brow as Derek's eyes return to normal and he's staring at Stiles like he's suddenly has another head, and really, did he grow one on the way up here?

"What the fuck did you do?" Derek's eyes narrow on him, reaching out and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him in closer to him. His nose is pressed against the skin of his neck, and Stiles can't help but let his eyes flutter. Just a little bit, it's not like he's swooning or anything. "You don't smell like you, Jesus, Stiles... You smell..." He trailed off and Stiles let his eyes open.

"Like what, dude, c'mon." Stiles breathed out, moving to set one hand on top of Derek's shoulder and turned his eyes up to look at him. "Don't shut down on me. What do I smell like?" He's actually really curious now, because Derek's never really opened up to him like this. Or been this close to him, on purpose. "Derek?" He asked lowly, his eyes shutting as he feels the prickle of Derek's stubble against his collar bone as he sniffs under his jaw.

"You smell like... like sex." Derek started and Stiles' jaw is going slack by the intoxicating feel that is Derek's face pressing harder against the side of his neck, he can feel the mans breath against his skin and the flare of his nostrils behind his ear. "You smell like Pack. Like you're begging to be bred." And oh God, what is Derek going on about? 

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Begging." Stiles agreed with a nod of his head, he's moving his arms to wrap around Derek's shoulders, shifting to lift himself up a little bit, pressing his chest to Derek's. "Fuck!" He's screaming, his head throwing back at the pleasure that surges from the spot in his chest that was giving him trouble earlier. "What's, what's happening?" His voice is scared, low and unsure but he's not pulling away from the werewolf he's hugging onto for dear life.

"I think that witch cursed you." Derek voiced lowly, his face pressed tightly against the youths neck, breathing him in and at the same time scent marking him. He can't get enough of the teenager suddenly, he wants more, but he's unsure if he can even give it to him. "We should get you to Deaton." Derek set his hands on Stiles' hips, feeling the protrusion of sharp bones and Jesus, why hasn't he touched Stiles sooner than tonight? 

"No, no, Derek, please. Please, don't. Just help me, please, Derek, Alpha... _Daddy_." Stiles is clutching him tightly, his brain is shutting down and he doesn't even know what he's saying anymore. He just knows that the feeling of being empty, and the longing ache between his cheeks isn't normal, but god, it fogs over his brain. But the warmth of the elder werewolf against him is grounding him, stabling him in the moment.

Derek inhaled deeply, the strong aroma of Stiles' arousal hitting him like a brick in the chest. The boys skin is turning pink, red dancing up his neck and into his face, and his hips are rocking against the air. Derek let out a low growl, nudging his mouth against the youth's hairline as he tipped his head back for him. "I'll help you, baby." Hearing the teen call him Alpha, Daddy... God, Stiles was getting him more worked up than he needed to be. His inner wolf wanted to lick him at his center, making him climax and wail for the Alpha to claim him.

"I need something, anything, Alpha... Please." Stiles is pleading with the werewolf now, unsure of what he needs, but Derek seemed to know. Because the elder male is slotting his mouth over the pulse of his neck, and his eyes shut tightly, his fingers curling tighter in the fabric of his tee shirt. "Daddy," He tried again, and this time it earned him Derek's blunt, perfectly white, human teeth dragging over the place he was just licking. "Fuckkkk." The word punched out of the teenager before he could even think, his back arching and he's tipping his head more, offering himself to Derek.

"Easy, baby, easy." Derek reminded him, nibbling over the skin that's reddening under his mouth. "Go lay in bed, get undressed." He whispered, pulling away from him just slightly and looked over his shoulder at the door that was still open. Stiles is at a loss when the contact of the man is taken from him, his head swimming and pain surging through all of him, Derek can scent it before the teen can complain. "I have to shut the door, darlin'. I'm sure you don't want your best friend to see me fuckin' you into oblivion." It's a promise if Stiles ever heard one, and a muted whine is the only reply he can give.

It's like hell pulling away from the Alpha, the surge of pain flooding between his legs and cheeks, making Stiles bite down hard on his bottom lip. It feels like forever to make his way to Derek's bed, plopping himself down in the middle of it before he remembered the other half of instructions. The sliding of the door closing and the sound of the bolt being locked down, sounds like Heaven to Stiles' ears, his hips jerking at the thought of what's going to come his way. He toes his shoes off, tearing through his socks, as he beings to peel the flannel off of himself, tossing it to the side of the bed. His eyes snap upwards as he catches a flash of fabric that isn't his. 

"Derek..." Stiles stilled, mouth open as he stared at the man shirtless. He's been able to appreciate the man from afar, watching the muscles ripple and skin flex, and now God, now it's up close and Stiles feels the need between his legs growing stronger. "It feels weird, Daddy, so... _wet_." He hissed out, his head tipping back as he watched Derek's eyes flash red towards his direction. 

"It's because you're ready for me, babyboy. That sweet lil pussy wants my cock to breed you. Wants me to force my knot inside of you while you cling to me, scream for me." Derek is aware that he shouldn't be so bold, that he should have texted Scott or Deaton, but he couldn't find it in himself to do it, so he keeps going. "Wanted to do this for such a long time, baby. Daddy's wanted you for so long." He told him, his eyes narrowing in on the wild thumping of Stiles' heart beat. The smell of his arousal, the slick that's slipping from his hole, he can already taste it heavy on his tongue.

"Please, please Derek." Stiles' voice is so low, he can hear the need it's laced with, the pain of not knowing how to make it stop, and the want for it so much more. "I've wanted you for so long too, Alpha. Fuck, so long. I didn't even think I was on your radar, but I'm here now, Derek, please, please." Stiles apparently, isn't above begging as he pulled the thin tee off of himself, and he's left shirtless too. Derek takes him time to drink the youth in, skin flushed, speckled with moles, and pert nipples that are puffy and pink for his mouth. He doesn't hear his heart skip a beat in a lie, he's telling the truth... Fuck, thank God, he's telling the truth.

"Take off your pants, sweetheart. Show your Alpha how wet those boxers are." Derek is slow as he began to undo his own jeans, watching as Stiles nodded his head and laying back on the mattress and he lifted his hips up. "That's it baby." Derek encouraged him, licking over his lips as his jeans are pushed around his thick thighs. Stiles let out a low groan, his eyes darkened over with lust as he pushed the jeans around his ankles and kicks them off. He's not graceful about it, but neither he nor Derek care.

"It's so wet, Daddy." Stiles confessed as his hand skirted down to touch the back of his red boxers, fitting he wore red today he would have thought if his brain wasn't drunk off of heat and Derek in front of him. It's true, Derek can see the large darker red spot growing wet and getting larger as Stiles pressed them tight against his hole and let out a low cry of need. "Daddy... fuck, Alpha, please!" His eyes fell to Derek's erection through his boxers, a large lump in the front and his mouth salivates in want.

"That's it darling, just like that." Derek stepped out of the pool of denim around his feet, stepping forwards towards the bed as he inhaled deeply. Fuck, if he could bottle the teens scent he would, and he's glad they made it to the bed. It'll be trapped in the sheets and blankets for days to come. "You see what you've done to me already, babyboy? Just from watching you, smelling you..." His teeth bared as he looked down at the arching up for him boy, Stiles' own erection hard and weeping for release. 

"Please, Daddy, please. I want to taste you, I want to taste you so badly." Stiles moaned out, his hands coming to push the boxers down and away from him, he's too needy to play shy. His cock curves upwards, swollen with blood, and the head angry red as it brushes against his belly. Derek can't help but feel hungry, as Stiles' legs spread and he can see straight into the clef of his cheeks. 

"Fuck, yeah. Nice and dripping for me, aren't you Stiles?" Derek doesn't need an answer as he stepped towards the edge of the bed, pulling his cock free of his boxers. Stiles is instantly moving to be on all fours on the bed, his ass high and his mouth opening, instincts guiding him to swallow his Alpha whole. 

"That's it, darling. Such a cock hungry slut, such a good lil bitch." Derek reached for Stiles, gripping the back of his neck with one hand and holding the base of his thirteen inch cock with the other hand. He's blessed, not only in length but girth, and Stiles thanks God for supernatural creatures.

"Lick it, Stiles." Derek commanded him, biting his bottom lip as he pulled him in closer towards his erection. Stiles' pink tongue fell from his open mouth, the tip of it connecting with the slit of Derek's cock and he let out a low growl of approval. "Yes, just like that." He whispered down to the youth, fingers curling tighter through his hair. Stiles looked so pretty, flushed, hard and licking his cock. So serene, at peace, like he belonged there.

Stiles' tongue connected again with the wolf's hard on, giving it soft kitten like licks, his eyes wide and tipped upwards as he watched Derek's face. Derek's face was flushed too, his mouth parted as he stared down at the youth turned porn star, nodding at him as he continued to lick broad patches. His tongue slipped downwards, licking over Derek's knuckles around the base before going up the length and curling it around the head of his throbbing cock. The taste of musk and precum hit Stiles in the chest, his thighs shaking at the taste. 

"Mmm, yes, baby. Fuck just like that. Gonna get me to bust all over that pretty face." He groaned out, it was half true. He had no intentions of releasing so quickly, it'd be a waste. Especially if it was all over Stiles' red mouth and cheeks instead of pulsing into him somewhere else. The teasing words however, made Stiles' hips hump forward, cock leaking against the mattress below him. 

"You like that, you lil slut? You wanna make your Daddy cum just from that filthy mouth?" Derek's fingers carted through his hair more pulling him up so that he was on his knees before him. He bent down quickly, catching Stiles' mouth in a tongue filled kiss. The wolf's tongue was everywhere, Stiles thought, over every tooth, claiming him, fucking him... The teen whined in response, kissing back as quickly and as passionately as he could.

"Yes, please, please." Stiles breathed out as they pulled away, resting his hands against Derek's hard chest, his own chest heaving with the need to be fucked, to be filled, to be spent and full of the Alpha's seed. A low cry raked through his body as Derek's teeth nipped into his bottom lip at the same time that Derek's fingers ghosted between his cheeks.

"Lay back, darling boy." Derek instructed Stiles, pulling away from him some after he pressed his fingers against the teens chest and pushed him backwards. It was like a dream. Stiles fell backwards, legs spread open and bent at the knees, his arms bent at either side of his head. "Just like that..." Derek smiled softly at him, moving to climb onto the bed with him, hovering between his legs as his hands massaged the youths calves. 

"Please, Daddy." Stiles' eyes were glazed over with tears, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he stared up at the man. His cock was leaking, his smooth balls brought up against his body, he felt so empty, and yet so full at the same time. Derek's eyes moved to meet his, and it made Stiles' cock jump against his body, a shiver running deep inside of him, his legs spreading more as his hole twitched in need. 

"I know baby, I know. I'm right here, darling." Derek reassured him, moving to lay on his stomach between Stiles' legs, his arms hooking under the teens hips, hands spread out evenly over his taunt tummy. "I'm gonna get you pregnant, baby. Filled with my cum with no where to go." He told him, breath ghosting over the insides of his thighs. Stiles arched up, his hands coming down to rest over Derek's, nails scratching against the skin as he moaned. 

"You want that, Stiles? You want to be fucked so good and deep by your Alpha? Trapped by his knot while I make sure my seed takes. Get you swollen with my life inside this beautiful belly?" His fingers tapped against the skin he was talking about, Stiles' fingers threading through the spaces of Derek's fingers as he nodded feverishly. His wolf howled in delight, the prospect of breeding the youth, securing his bloodline, it made his own cock pulse against the sheets. 

"You'd love it baby, you'd smell of me all the time. My knot slipping into you every night, hands spread over your stomach as I pump into you. Your little tits getting bigger and bigger, you'd be begging me to milk you. To let you feed me as I fucked that pussy open so lovely." Derek slipped his head down farther, his tongue licking over Stiles' balls so suddenly that Stiles let out a strangled moan.

"Yes, please... Breed me, Daddy. Knock me up, do whatever you want, just..." Stiles stopped himself as he felt Derek lick tentatively over the youths balls once more. "Do that again, please, please..." He begged, one hand moving to thread through Derek's dark hair, the strands so soft against his hot palm.

"Whatever I want?" Derek teased him, pressing his nose under Stiles' heavy sac and licked across his taint, feeling the other male spasm beneath him. His loft was filled suddenly the noises that Stiles was making, his sweet heady moans, little airy gasps for more, more, please, more. Derek could smell Stiles at his core right where he was, the scent of teenager, and mate, pack, and pure sex filling him up with pleasure, and making his eyes turn crimson red. 

"God, I'm going to keep you forever, Stiles. Always, Daddy's babyboy." He muttered to himself as his tongue slipped against the hot, leaking hole that Stiles so desperately was trying to get him too. As soon as his tongue lapped at it, his eyes fell shut, a deep groan rumbling through him as he drew Stiles down against his mouth harder, tighter, closer. "Fuck, you're so sweet, darling boy. So fuckin' sweet." He growled, teeth nipping at the hole as he pushed his tongue into the slick channel that opened up so heavenly for him.

"More, please, Alpha... Need more." Stiles begged him from above him, pulling at his hair tighter as his other hand ghosted up his chest to pinch and pull at his own nipples. They had never been so sensitive in all his life, the slightest pull of them combined with Derek's strong tongue fucking into him making his cock sputter cum, but he remained hard, the ache not dulling from inside of him.

Derek's eyes flashed open as he pulled his mouth away, watching as Stiles pulled at his cock, cum splattering across his ribs and chest. "That's it baby, milk that cock for Daddy." He instructed him, slicking two fingers with his own spit before he was pressing them against Stiles' wet hole. Without warning, he pushed them in, they were easily engulfed, sucked in by the boy below him who whined high in delight. 

"Yes, yes, fuck Daddy. That, I want that. More, more please. Make it stop hurting, Daddy. Fix me, fuck me... knot me!" Stiles screamed his body convulsing as Derek's wrist twisted his fingers inside of him, continuing to fuck him, harder and faster than he had at first, the boys bottom lip swollen from him biting down on it so harshly.

"No, no, baby, don't hold back. Let me hear those screams, those delicious moans. Let Daddy hear you." Derek surged his fingers in and out of him, two becoming three as he fingered him open more, willing the youth to accept all he had to offer before his cock was going to be pushing inside of him. Stiles released his bottom lip, letting out a series of curses and grunts as he fucked himself back on Derek's fingers.

"Please, Derek." Tears were slipping down Stiles' cheeks, his chest heaving with sobs, and his heart beat going a mile a minute. If Derek wasn't as close to him as he was, he would swear he was begging him to stop. Those weren't tears of pain, they were tears of want, of need. "Alpha... I need you inside of me."

Derek sucked in for breath, his fingers still pushing in and out of him, scissoring inside of his hot channel, the youth's head tipping back against the mattress as he cried out. His body was covered in a slick sheet of sweat, splattered with his own cum, but he didn't care. He couldn't find it in him too care. Derek's mouth slotted over one of Stiles' hipbones, sucking a dark red mark there as he pushed a fourth finger into the boy below him.

"Just a few more moments, darling. Gotta get you nice and ready for me. Got to get this delicious cunt open and spread so I can fuck you. Pump you full of cum and make you sit on my Alpha Knot." Derek promised, his mouth slipping upwards, licking at the teens cum on his stomach, his tongue dipping into his belly button. 

"Yes," Stiles said, not even knowing what he was agreeing too, he twisted down on the fingers that while they felt heavenly, weren't enough. He shifted up, bracing himself on his hands as he arched down against Derek more fully. "Please..." Stiles began again, Derek's hot tongue tracing over one of his sensitive nipples. "O-Oh."

A smirk crossed over Derek's face, his fingers twisting in and out of the youth, his teeth and tongue continuing their assault on Stiles' chest. He brought his other hand to cup the boys face, his hard on pulsing with the need to breed and fuck teen as hard and as thoroughly as he could. Stiles' mouth slotted over the mans thumb as he brushed over his bottom lip, his eyes wide open and alive with the desire to have Derek inside of him.

"Please, Daddy... I can't wait anymore. It hurts, I need you inside of me. I need you to fuck me, breed me, knot me Daddy." Stiles pleaded with him, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Derek pushed his fingers in as deep as they could and flexed with the tight muscles around him. "Knock me up and keep me forever, Daddy... Please."

Derek couldn't deny it anymore, the spicy smell of Stiles' arousal was thick in the air. It clung to the boy and against the sheets in which he lay twisted on. He leaned up, both hands cupping Stiles' face as they kissed deeply, his tongue rolling against the teen's as he dominated he kiss like he was going to dominate his body. Stiles' lithe arms wrapped around Derek's strong shoulders, his nails slipping into his skin and leaving half moon marks.

"Alright, baby, alright, lay back." He whispered softly, moving his hands to stroke up and down his silky sides before he grabbed a hold of his hips. He pulled Stiles downwards towards him, dragging the tip of his cock along the underside of the teens balls and let out a low growl, his head rolling to the side and bit down on his bottom lip. He could feel the heat of the youths hole, begging him to take plunder of the treasure it held inside.

"Alpha..." Stiles moaned lowly, one hand still holding onto Derek's shoulder, the other hand laying limply by his head, his palm facing the ceiling as he spread his legs as far as they would go. Derek kissed against his knee as he bent down as he reached up at the same time, pulling a discarded pillow and placing it under Stiles' back for a better angle, and for the teens comfort. At least for now.

"Open up those eyes, Darling. Look at your Alpha as he fucks you. As he claims you and fills you with his seed. Such a good boy, such a good, beautiful little boy." Derek encouraged the boy, gripping the base of his cock as he held onto Stiles' thigh, pushing forward and teasing his cock against the pucker of his hole. Stiles' eyes fluttered, his long lashes slowly opening until he was looking the Alpha werewolf in his eyes, and they were red when he did so. 

"Fuck! Alpha!" Stiles cried out, his body stilling as he stared up at Derek, unable to look away from his red eyes that were filled with lust and want, and Stiles knew it was reflected in his own. "Please, please... Fuck me. Fuck your good boy, Daddy, please!" His voice was anything but quiet, and it was a great thing that Derek lived on the only inhabitable level of the building.

Derek let out a growl, although it wasn't a warning one, it was one that he couldn't hold back as his hips snapped forward, his cock engulfed in the boys velvet heat. A strangled sound came from the body below Derek's, and for a moment he thought he had hurt him, only he was smiling, his eyes shut as both hands lifted over his head and he clutched the blankets tightly. His back was arched beautifully off of the bed, his thighs shaking as he was entered, and God, it felt so fucking good.

"Yeah, darlin'?" Derek breathed, adjusting his hips a little more, leaning over Stiles with one hand on either side of his head, resting on his knees as he ground his hips downwards and inside of Stiles more. The teenager below him moaned loudly, his arms instantly coming to curl tight around Derek's neck and pressed his face against his bicep. "Is that what you wanted?" He teased, ducking his head down to bite a mark against his lovers neck, the perfect indent of his teeth apparent, red and swollen already.

"Fuck... yes. Feels so good, you're so big, Daddy. God, it feels so fucking good." Stiles encouraged the man, tongue sliding over the sweaty muscles that he was leaning into. He felt himself shiver as Derek breathed over the mark he had just made, his teeth digging into the flesh of the mans arm. "More, please... I need more." 

It was barely out of his mouth, the words barely getting caught in the air before Derek pulled almost all the way out of the teenager, a whine came from Stiles that was quickly turned into a high pitched moan as Derek slammed his hips back against Stiles. The head of his hung cock pressing flatly against his prostate, and the teen screamed out in delight.

The sound in it's self was all that Derek needed to hear before he drove himself back in against the spot, pounding away at it as Stiles lay below him, gasping, shaking, and holding on to him. Sweat beaded and pooled off of the teens neck, collecting in the dip of his clavicle, which Derek easily lapped away with his tongue, his wolf in awe over the taste that coated his tongue. 

"Yeah, fuck, yeah. So nice and tight, all wet around my cock baby. So good for Daddy." Derek rose up on his knees more, moving to set each of Stiles' heels on his shoulders and wrapped his arms around his thighs, pulling him down until they were pressed flush together. "Like you were fuckin' made for me... Fuckin' slut taking me so easily." Derek growled, his hips snapping in and out, working Stiles over at a deliberately fast pace.

The sound of skin hitting skin filled the loft, mixed in with Derek's grunts of pleasure, and Stiles' airy moans for more. The air was filled and mixed with both of their scents, their arousal thick, the smell of Stiles' slick and cum coating every surface. The teen moved his hands to hold onto Derek's that were clamped down over his thighs, the relentless pounding against his prostate making his eyesight blurry. 

"Play with those sexy nipples for me, Stiles. Get them nice and hard. Love watching you play with your little titties, so fuckin' beautiful." Derek requested, and Stiles was quick to make his Alpha happy, his fingers instantly touching them and rolling them between his fingers until they were hardened buds and pulled them harshly, making him tighten around Derek's cock as he once more, shot cum from his angrily red cock.

Derek moaned in approval, his hands moving up to hold onto the teenagers ankles, stroking over them as he slowed his pace down, moving his hips in circles over the other males. He let the boys legs fall down beside him, spanking at one of his ass cheeks softly as he leaned down and licked over the cum that had landed on the teen's abs. 

"Fuck, Daddy... Please, I want more. I need more of you." Stiles pleaded quietly, leaning down to kiss along Derek's hairline. He was panting, his chest red and his lungs felt like they were going to collapse if he didn't get what he wanted... and soon. "Please." He added again, tears welling up in his eyes and Derek was instantly leaning closer to him, licking away the salty tears that were falling down his red cheeks.

"Shhh, shhh. I got you baby boy. I know what you want, I know what you need." Derek breathed to him, licking along Stiles' lips as he moved to roll a little bit towards the side, making sure that he was still lodged deep inside of the teen. "Come on, baby. Move with me, tighten around my cock." Derek licked his upper lip of sweat, grunting as Stiles did as he was told. "Okay, I'm gonna roll on my back, okay... You're gonna ride me until I cum, until I fill that pretty cunt up with my seed."

Derek easily moved to be on his back on the bed, his hands holding tightly onto Stiles' hips to keep himself held inside of the youth. He was close to coming, he knew that soon enough there would be no holding back. The Alpha inside of him would take control, he'd knot the teenager and he'd be a goner. He'd never not want to be in the one inside of Stiles, he wouldn't let this be just a one night thing. He wanted this daily. 

"Ohhhh, fuck. Derek." Stiles gasped, his eyes wide as he raised up on his knees and dropped back down, his head rolling to the side as he stared down into the Alpha's face. He was so beautiful, a thing of Myths, and all for Stiles to use for his own pleasure. "God, Alpha... I can feel you everywhere." The teen began to raise himself up and drop back down at a pace that worked for himself, the head of Derek's cock continually pushing against his prostate time and time again. 

Derek bared his teeth at the youth, his hands still holding onto the others hips, thumbs rubbing over his skin as he lay still for a few moments. He wanted the teen to get used to feeling him inside of him, he wanted Stiles to never forget that his Alpha had been there. Bruises littered against his hips from his fingers, a large purple mark against his collarbone, and the claiming mark Derek had left on the side of his neck. Fuck he was beautiful, just like this. 

"Faster baby, work that cunt over my cock. Make me cum," Derek licked over his hips, he could feel the swell of his knot raising, he knew it would be soon before he was giving Stiles what he wanted. Those words echoed in Stiles' head and he moved to press his hands flat against Derek's chest, giving him extra leverage as he lifted himself up and dropped down at an accelerated rate. 

The werewolf growled deeply, his eyes flashing red as he fucked himself up into Stiles as he dropped downwards. It was a game of give and take, each one filling what the other took. He felt the familiar pull at the back of his skull, the all telling sign that he was going to shift, that he was going to go Alpha on the teen and knot him.

"Yes, yes, fuck! Alpha!" Stiles' voice broke through his thoughts and he looked at his face instead of his cock being swallowed, and found that the teen was staring him straight in the face, knowing that he was going to shift. His hair was already extending on the sides of his face, his nails turning into claws and he wasn't afraid of it... He wanted it so badly. 

Derek was swift as he rolled Stiles off of him with a heavy push of one of his muscled legs, and followed after him. He turned the boys body so that he was flat on his stomach, his legs spread out for Derek to fit the space. Derek roared before he could even think about not doing it, and he felt Stiles shiver and convulse below him, the smell of cum against his sheets filling his nose and with it, Derek shifted into his full Alpha form.

"Fuck, fuck..." Derek breathed out, reaching down to grasp under his knot as he fucked into Stiles harder, the boys muted screams through his fog barely heard over his own breathing. He leaned down, biting the back of Stiles' neck and holding him in place like a real wolf would, the bulb of his knot catching against the youths rim. "Shit, baby boy." He groaned against the skin he was mouthing before he pushed in with one more powerful thrust.

"Yes! Yes! Alpha!" Stiles screamed, his body stilling below him before his body was milking every drop of cum that Derek had to give him. The knot inside of him felt like he was secure, safe, and right where he belonged. Derek exhaled lowly against the mark he'd made on the back of his neck, long tongue licking over it as his thighs shook as he continued to pump his seed into him. "Thank you, Alpha. Thank you so much, Daddy."

Derek hummed lowly, nosing into the back of Stiles' sweat slicked hair and kissed there a few times. "Thank you, darling boy." He whispered to him, his head lolling to the side as he pressed his mouth against the teenagers cheek, peppering his face in adoring kisses. "I need you to move with me, okay? I don't want to hurt you." He slowly began to move, it took time and effort, not that it was easy with them locked together by his knot inside of Stiles deeply. 

But when all was said and done, he lay with Stiles' back against his chest, one arm curled under the pillow that supported his own head, while his other arm was wrapped around the boy. One of Stiles' arms was tucked against his own chest, fingers lazily tracing over one of the marks that Derek had left on him, his other hand skirting up and down Derek's muscled arms. 

"Thank you, Derek." Stiles' hoarse voice said quietly, and Derek could smell the happiness that wafted from him. A smile spread over the werwolf's own features, bending some to trail his nose over the ball of Stiles' shoulder gently before kissing it sweetly several times. 

"Thank you, Stiles." Derek told him lowly, shifting his hips a little bit to ensure that he was still as snug and held firmly in place as he wanted to be. His hand spread out over Stiles' stomach, holding him like that as his fingers tapped lightly against the taunt skin. "Was I too much on you?" He asked, ready to leech away any pain that the youth might be holding in, but he found that there was none.

"Hell no, no. You were perfect. I mean, I'm a little upset it took a witches curse to finally get you to have sex with me..." Stiles shrugged a little bit with a large smile settling on his face and tipped his head backwards some to look at Derek, pressing a kiss against the mans stubbled jaw. "But I'm glad it was with you and no one else. I don't ever want to have sex with someone who isn't you. Like damn, way to make an entrance." Stiles wiggled his brows at the elder male who laughed before pressing their mouths together.

"I'll rip anyone's throat out who tries to get you to do the things you did with me." Derek told him, licking across the top of Stiles' mouth as they kissed long and slowly, Stiles hand slipping down to rest over the hand that was covering his belly, their fingers interlocking. "With my teeth."


End file.
